FuinJutsu
Fuinjutsu, meaning "Sealing Techniques", "封印術" in Kanji. Fuinjutsu is a type of Jutsu that allows one to seal objects, beings, chakra, and a large variety of other objects. at the same time, Fuinjutsu is capable of unsealing, bringing out things from other things, more commonly from scrolls. Fuijutsu Techniques D Rank C Rank Manipulated Tools: Attached Meteor -C Rank - : The user summons a manriki-gusari from one of the scrolls and uses it to restrain the opponent. When the opponent is restrained, the user uses the scroll to launch a barrage of weapons at the target and then finally slams them into the ground with the manriki-gusari. Perimeter Seal - C Rank - : This jutsu allows the user to place a wide, invisible seal on the ground. This seal can spread for 100 yards on the ground in every direction and will notify the creator of the seal when something has entered the area with any sort of chakra higher than your basic animal. The creator will also be given a general direction of where the being with the chakra is coming from, but that's about it. An enemy can avoid detection from this skill by not touching the ground or anything that the ground is touching. Therefore, if an enemy touches a tree, the creator will feel that chakra and know that the enemy is coming, but if the enemy is flying in the air somehow, then the seal will not pick up on that. Exploding Dragon Strike - C Rank - : Bringing out one of the scrolls, the user will summon a large flame dragon that will explode whenever it will come into physical contact. Manipulated Weapons: Twin Rising Dragons - C Rank - : A technique that takes advantage of the user’s superior skills with weapons. First, the user places two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor. When activated, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. The user then jumps between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage. If the initial attack were to fail, the user can control the discarded weapons with wires attached to the fiingertips for a surprise attack. However, because the weapons are thrown, they are easily countered by wind techniques. The user makes some improvement to this technique during the timeskip. The user no longer has to manually hold and throw the weapons; the user can send them flying with just a movement of their hand, which makes them a lot faster. Also, another version involves the user including a kunai with explosive tags attached to the weapon in order to make the technique more lethal Denial of Passage Technique - C Rank - : The Denial of Passage Technique was a fūinjutsu used to restrain individuals, preventing captives from being able to escape. When a seal was set on a target individual and anchored with a binding seal, the sealed individual would not be able to move more than five meters away from the binding seal, experiencing a sensation akin to an invisible wall if attempting to break away from the binding seal. It was an even-numbered sealing technique. B Rank Summoning: Iron Protection Wall - B Rank - : The user summons a large segmented iron dome, not unlike the shell of an Armadillo, from one of the scrolls, that can envelop the user and team-mates to protect them from enemies' attacks Finger Carving Seal - B Rank - : The user concentrates chakra into their finger and using the heat from that, can apply writing of whatever they want to a surface. This technique however requires them to be very delicate with their chakra control. This technique causes light discomfort for a living target and if it is on flesh, it will scar. Summoning: Flash Blade Creation - B Rank - : This is a special "ninja tool summon" that allows the user to seal ninja tools like swords or kunai into a scroll or their clothes beforehand, allowing them to be called upon when needed. The ninja tools can be summoned in an instant just by touching the sealing "marks" which can be drawn anywhere. The greatest advantage of this technique is that the time between taking out a ninja tool, taking the right stance and actually throwing it is greatly reduced. Also when a weapon such as a Fūma Shuriken is summoned, the time needed to throw it can be further shortened by having prepared the weapon in its fully extended form beforehand. Double Binding Seal Technique - B Rank - : This technique is one of the practical applications of sealing techniques that Tenmei has created. It allows the user to bind two areas of the opponents body from moving. This technique can be broken by either disrupting your chakra flow similar to a genjutsu or by purely overpowering it by force. Fire Sealing Method - B Rank - : A kind of fūinjutsu that involves sealing a technique's effects within a specific location. As it is tailored for fire release ninjutsu, it requires a caster well-versed in the exacting art of "Sealing Formulas", as well as in ninjutsu. The jutsu-sealing space in the scroll is left blank, for the formula to be inscribed in with a brush. After performing the needed hand seals, vapour appears from the scroll, and envelops the flames. They are sucked in towards the scroll, and the appearance of the kanji for seal (封) certifies the technique's completion. Once the sealing is performed, the technique's effects cannot be released anew as long as an unsealing technique is not applied. It is an effective technique to circumvent any secondary damage a dangerous enemy technique might cause. It is even capable of sealing the black flames of Ameraterasu.. Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction - B Rank - : A stronger version of the Twin Rising Dragons, Tenten tosses her large scroll into the air above her opponent and summons dozens of different weapons from it, which then rain down, impaling the opponent and anything in their path. The weapons move so fast that they appear as white streaks, which combined with the large area the rain of weapons covers makes this technique quite difficult to evade. A Rank Five Elements Seal - A Rank - : This technique produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in a target. Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time.This technique was once used to tamper with a seal of a Jinchuuriki, It had prevented the host to use the tailed beast’s chakra properly.There are very few ninjas able to use this technique. Five Elements Unseal - A Rank - : This technique is used to remove seals of up to equal power, like the Five Elements Seal. Category:JutsuList